What Becomes of an Awkward Silence
by extra-victory
Summary: Three days ago, Emi admitted to being pregnant; and, despite her stern refusal to say the father's name, everyone knows it's Maou. Maou x Emi, Adult themes, Adult Humor, Lemon. Sweet and Fluffy


**Ex-V: I really hope you like it!**

Cramped in a small circular booth, in an otherwise empty bar, with Alciel, Suzuno, Lucifer, and Emi, _all somewhat drunk_ , Rika sighed _,_ hanging her head, as she saw Maou stroll in through the front door, spotting them, waving, grinning faintly.

"My lord-!" Alciel looked delighted, in stark contrast to his girlfriend, who seemed apprehensive. " _Thank god_ -"

The King of Hell wandered over to their table, pausing only to pick up a beer from the bar, before carrying it over to them, smiling, with his other hand coolly in his pocket, and Emi looked, _poignantly_ , stiffly, away, faintly red.

Something of an _awkward moment_ passed in silence, as Maou sat, casually, in a seat beside Emilia.

Rika, gritting her teeth, glaring back and forth between the hero and the demon king, was already _highly annoyed_ , and Lucifer looked extremely _amused_ , almost on the _edge of his seat_ , as if waiting for some _explosive fireworks display._

"I'm _so glad_ you've arrived, my lord-" Alciel, relieved, drummed his fingers on the table, casting an accusatory glance at Emilia. "I've been forced to _tolerate_ a number of _insufferable_ opinions regarding _you and your behavior_ -"

"I'm shocked." Maou raised an eyebrow, dryly, sarcastically, meeting Emi's eyes, dead on. She huffed, flushed.

Less than _three days ago_ , Emi had admitted to being _pregnant;_ and, despite her _stern refusal_ to acknowledge _anyone_ as the father, _everyone knew it was Maou._

Emi, in the _drowning midst_ of _comically awkward silence_ , coughed, as Maou leaned on his elbow, momentarily, slightly aggravated, and glared at her, grinning faintly.

Awkward silence.

"I didn't realize everyone had _so much to say_." He was _not_ a fan of the silent treatment, especially not when mildly drunk, and, smiling, twitching, just did what came natural to him; he blamed Emi for everything. " _Don't all talk at once, take turns_ -"

"I'm _sorry_ -!" Rika groaned, Face palming, honestly remorseful. "You know, like...You and Emi are a _thing_ now, and It's just… _New_ -"

Emi squeaked, crimson red, protesting _vehemently_. "A-A ' _thing'_ -?!"

"She's a ' _thing'_ all right-" Maou's eyes narrowed, irritated, smirking. "some kind of _living testament_ to _comically bitchy women_ -"

"I _guess_ he's a 'thing' of _some kind-!_ " Emi hissed, glaring at him, furious. "An _egotistical_ , _immature monument_ to _stupidity-!_ "

Suzuno just shook her head, almost sadly. "You guys think you can keep that act going much longer-?"

Maou hissed, under his breath. For what It was worth, despite the Hero and Satan being in love, this display was far from an _act_. Emi, blushing furiously, waved her hands, desperately. "It's _not_ an Act! _When_ was it _ever_ an _act_ , _this is how we really_ -!"

Lucifer chuckled, to himself, interrupting her. " _Right_ , yeah…You deserve an Oscar, we get it. _No clue_ how you kept it going so long, but Now that you two are _basically married_ , can I-"

Emi choked, steaming red, slamming her fists on the table, as Maou leaned back in his seat, head tilting back, covering his eyes, dead silent.

" _W-We aren't married_ -!" She squeaked, breathing erratically, and Maou nodded, offhandedly pointing down at her hand, where there was _distinctly no wedding or engagement ring._

After all, Emi had stowed the diamond ring _carefully away_ in her purse, she was _always_ reminding herself _never_ to wear it around their friends...For _exactly this_ reason...

Lucifer looked at Maou, amused, for a moment, before raising a disbelieving eye at Emi, _bemused_. " _Wow_ , Emi…And _I_ thought you were all about _class_ and _honor_ , or _purity_ , or whatever-"

"I-I _am_! He already-" She squeaked, defending herself, eyes wide, desperately, Flushed, before she interrupted herself with a _little, horrified gasp_

Maou facepalmed, as Emi whimpered faintly, and Rika chuckled. "What did Maou already do? _Propose_ , Emi?"

" _N-nothing_ -!" Emi yelped, voice tight and high pitched, softly, _breathless_ , blushing violently, _entirely_ unconvincingly. " _Nothing_ , I-I meant…!"

She trailed off, horrified, _mortified_ , weakly, trembling slightly.

"You're doing great, Emi." Maou almost snickered at her, grinning faintly, eyes wide, clearly aggravated. _"Dig yourself a little deeper_ , into Earth's _molten core_ -"

Suzono coughed to suppress a bursting laugh, as Emi screeched, holding her head. " _Stop_! He… _Maou_ and I _aren't_ …! We aren't _together,_ and...!" She looked around, desperately, _helplessly_ , from face to face, looking for support, but found _nothing_ , as everyone watched her, amused, _not believing a word,_ struggling not to _crack up_. "He's…He's not...He's not the father-" She lied, lamely, desperately, heart slamming inside her, breathlessly.

A moment of silence; Maou grinned, _amazed_ at how _comically poor_ her lying was, and Emi looked around, hoping for everyone to appear _shocked and amazed_ , but _nobody_ bought it, _nobody_ was buying it for a _minute_. Everyone tried, as she finished speaking, to hold it together…

 _The table burst into raucous laughter._

"Oh, that's _rich_ …! Maou's not the father, _yeah_ -" Lucifer cackled, and even Maou shook his head, eyes shut, grinning, twitching faintly, as if almost _pitying_ her.

" _W-What_ -!" Emi squeaked, hapless, crimson red. "It's…It's _true_ -!"

" _Sure it is,_ Emilia." Alciel chuckled, patting the hero on the head, wiping a tear from his eye, _desperately_ trying to keep a straight face, despite what he was saying being _patently hilarious._ " _Of course_ it's true, you and Maou hate each other."

A moment of silence, as everyone at the table struggled to contain their _explosive, hysterical laughter_ , tears welling up in their eyes.

They _failed_ , and ringing, _uncontrolled hysterics_ filled the room, _again_ , as Emi sat, steam pouring from her face, fuming.

" _Right_ -?!" Rika howled, holding the table for support, shaking, as Suzuno leaned against Lucifer, drunkenly, eyes squeezed tightly shut, holding her belly, giggling, overcome. "They hate each other _so much_ , _all night-_ "

Emi just stared, helplessly, furious, over at Maou, who was grinning, irritated, at her; He shrugged, when she screamed at him with her eyes to _do something._

 _Unclear what you expect from me._ Maou offered, into her mind, dryly, grinning, in a closed telepathic loop they shared. _You seem pretty determined to bury yourself-_

"I just…. _I just can't get over it_ -" Rika wheezed, stammering, holding her temple in one hand, laughter still boiling up inside her. "Maou and Emi are _lovers-"_

 _Somehow_ , Emi just _lost it_ , hearing the word ' _lovers'_ , and squealed, bright red, heartbeat racing inside her. She tried to _deny_ it _, she tried to lie_ , to make something up, _something believable_ , but she _choked_ , stammering, and only muttered " _L-Lovers_ -" Instead, voice trembling, weakly, tugging her hair, nervously, eyes wide.

A moment's silence, at the table, as everyone just watched her, for a moment, disbelieving, on the verge of maniacal laughter _again_ , as Maou just glared at her, eyes wide, twitching, grinning faintly.

Lucifer cackled, gleefully, and Rika clapped her hands, delighted, laughing. Emi, _helpless_ , looked between them, trying to speak, feeling _very_ small, mouth just opening and closing ineffectively, flushed bright red.

"Whenever you're finished _overtly sabotaging yourself_ , Emilia-" Maou growled at her, grin flickering, faintly, on his face, highly amused, but annoyed.

 _You can't act._ He whispered into her mind, halfway smug, halfway horrified _. You can't even_ _ **act like I didn't knock you up.**_ _ Promise me you'll never pursue a movie career- _

"Oh _, shut up_ -! This is all _your_ fault-!" Emi squealed, out loud, snapping at him, flushed, _furiously red_ , enraged, aggravated, losing it. " _You did this_! You aren't _careful!_ You ruin people's _lives_ , jackass! _I didn't want to love you_! _Did you ever ask yourself if it was a good idea to fuck the hero_- _?!"_

Emi's voice caught in her throat; a chocking, strangled mewl.

 _A moment of silence._

She gulped, face heating up, _heart slamming in her chest_ , _steam pouring from her ears_ , as she looked around at the faces of her friends, at the table, all staring at her, wide eyed.

Slowly, _grins surrounded her_ , _smug, haughty, taunting, knowing_ …She wailed, quietly, holding her head…

" _Well_ , she admitted that Maou impregnated her-" Suzuno reasoned, encouragingly, smiling at Emi, who looked, flabbergasted, as if she wanted to _blow her brains out_. "At least that's _something_ -"

Emi's thoughts _swirled_ , uselessly, swimming about in her mind. For just a _second_ , she lost herself, lost her _temper_ , and now... _This_?!

"Isn't it _so nice_ that they're finally _together_ -?!" Rika glowed, thrilled, hands folded.

"W-We aren't _together_ -!" Emi yelped, in vain, radiantly red, struggling to _lie_ her way out of a _lie_. "W-we only slept together, that _one time_ -!"

Maou laughed, hopelessly, covering his eyes, giving in. "Yeah, _once a day, that's it-"_

" _Why would you tell them that_ -?!" Emi screeched at him, furiously red, heartbeat hammering, kicking him under the table, as their friends burst into _hysterics_ around them. " _Why_ am I having your _baby_ , you can't even keep a _story straight-!"_

"Yeah, my fault. Your _ineffectual whimpering_ was doing a _great job_ keeping this secret-" Maou grinned, smug. "Besides-"

"Wasn't it because you _convinced_ _me_ that you were _ready_ -?" Maou's eyes narrowed, viciously, smirking, at her, meeting her defiant gaze, and she positively _screamed_ , steam pouring from her face, heartbeat thudding inside her, as Rika and Lucifer _howled_ laughing, pounding their fists into the table. "And wanted to be the _mother of my children_ -?"

" _T-This is better than a TV drama_ -" Lucifer gasped, panting, and Alciel just leaned back, in his chair, smug, watching the affairs unfold, sharing a knowing look with Suzuno.

"I didn't-!" Emi shrieked, radiantly scarlet, waving her hands, desperately, still lying _hopelessly_. "I meant... _Later on_ , down the line, _in a few years_ -!"

"She's lying." Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose, already all in, grinning wickedly. "She wrote out a _calendar_ , to track her _ovulation schedule_ , and made me follow it-"

" _Oh my god_ -!" Rika choked, _hysterical_ , struggling to breathe, tears pouring down her face. "Emi, you _didn't_ -!"

" _N-Nooo_ - _!"_ Emi squealed, holding her head, heartbeat slamming wildly inside her, furiously red. "That was…! _That was just to save time-!"_

"My _god_ -" Lucifer wiped a tear from his eye, turning to Suzuno, giggling madly. "Can you imagine Emi _sucking his dick_ , after all the _shit they talk at each other_ -?!"

Emilia _choked_ , on her own breath, _outrageously red_ , as Rika clapped her hands over her mouth, _shrieking_ , overcome by laughing fits.

"I _Don't-!"_ Emilia yelped, horrified, glowing crimson, tugging her hair, looking nervously away, panicked. "I've never done it-!"

"Lying." Maou grinned villainously, eyes flashing, turning slightly away, as she squealed at him, helplessly. "She gives _incredible blowjobs-"_

Rika was _struggling to breathe_ , _struggling to remain upright in her seat_ , gasping and panting, _giggling wildly_ , leaning _heavily_ on Alciel, _thoroughly_ drunk. " _Can you imagine it-?_!" She yelped, _cackling_ , _hysterical_ , before attempting to do her best Emi impression, with her voice. As she spoke, Rika made sloppy blowjob motions with her hands and mouth, pretending to lick and suck an invisible dick, in her hands, trying to sound _as much like the hero as possible_. "Oh, _I hate you so much_ Maou, Fuck you-". She managed, Serviceably imitating Emi's voice and inflection, as she pretended she was the hero, giving Maou a blowjob.

Emi squealed, covering her furiously red face with both hands, _steam pouring off her,_ heartbeat hammering inside her, as the table _screamed_ _laughing,_ and _even_ _Alciel_ was chuckling heartily, as everyone, drunk, _couldn't seem to get over the hilarity of the situation._

"Maou, _oh yeah_ , _Maou...Gllglg_ …You're so _evil_ , you're a scumbag, _ahhh_! _Yes_ , give me your tall, _throbbing_ monument to stupidity-" Rika continued to speak in her best Emilia Impression, still pretending to suck and massage an invisible penis in her hands, leaning drunkenly over Alciel. "You're so _stupid_ , Maou... _ahhhh, ahhhllll_ …mmmm, I Bet you forgot to pay the rent this month, _ohhhh_ , mmmmff…!"

Emi wailed, and Maou was _laughing_ , _wildly_ , villainously, faintly drunk, _delighted_. "That's _exactly_ it, Rika, That's _perfect_ -"

" _That's not it at all-!_ " Emilia shrieked, forlorn, furiously red.

"How's this, Emi-?" Rika grinned, teasing, in her own voice, before starting to pretend that she was _deep throating_ the invisible penis, reverting back to her Emi's voice impression. " _MMmmM_ , you taste so good Maou, you taste like Evil, I HATE that, _Mmmmff_ , AHHHLLLL, Auu...Glglglglllg…You're so stupid I bet you won't even remember to cum in my throat-"

Emi _screeched_ , choking, flushed red, steaming red, pulling her knees up to her chest, hiding her face in Maou's shirt, as Lucifer nearly _asphyxiated_ from laughter, and Suzuno was doing her _best_ to be _ladylike,_ as she lay, facedown, drunk, on the table, weeping with wracking sobs of hysterical laughter.

Maou just howled laughing, head thrown back, covering his eyes.

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun? This is one of three ideas for stories I just finished developing, that focus on Emi being Pregnant with Maou's child! It takes place in a different world timeline than "Tell me About Pregnancy"; I wrote the Maou and the Emi in this story to be a little different than they are in "Tell me About Pregnancy", and, of course, In that story, Emi is newly seven months pregnant, and in this story, she's only a few weeks pregnant. I just didn't want anyone to think that this was a prequel to "Tell me About Pregnancy" or something, because of the recurring "Emi is Pregnant" theme! There's also one more "Emi Is Pregnant" story, again, that takes place in a different world timeline, with again another slightly different Maou and another slightly different Emi, and I'll post that as soon as I can! I've been working hard on the next "Storm" chapter, and the next "Sunshine" chapter, which should both go up within a day or so! And I have "Habit" to update, and "Prize" as well! I'm busy as can be :D In any case, please tell me what you think :)**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
